


Dancing Like Yours

by JustDrinkTea



Series: Original Works [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drunkenness, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9685262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustDrinkTea/pseuds/JustDrinkTea
Summary: “I don’t know many Southern dances,” Kiev admitted. “And I especially don’t know any that are fancy enough for your sort of parties.”“I’ll have to arrange for an instructor for you immediately.” Rhonan’s voice was near deadly serious, his eyebrows furrowed to match.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of characters that I've grown rather fond of! A prince and his farm boy. There is a romance between them, but not so much in this drabble. I'd like to do more with these two in the future!

Rhonan lay sprawled on the bed in a rather un-princely fashion, the fabric of his sleep clothes a rumpled mess— the hem of his shirt rising to show off a sliver of the dark skin beneath. He stared up at the ornate ceiling dreamily, still drunk off socialization and wine. He stayed like that so long that Kiev wondered if he had been forgotten, awkwardly finding work around the room for him to attend to. A fresh log had just been dropped into the fireplace when the prince finally spoke again.

“You didn’t dance much tonight,” he said, as though just now realizing it. Rhonan pushed himself onto an elbow, looking intently at Kiev’s back as he stoked the fire. “Not even when Duchess Angelique offered.”

Kiev felt the eyes on his back, and avoided turning around because of them. “I don’t know many Southern dances,” he admitted. “And I especially don’t know any that are fancy enough for your sort of parties.” Finally he rose, and found himself surprised when he turned to face Rhonan’s deep frown. “…did I say something wrong?”

“I’ll have to arrange for an instructor for you immediately.” Rhonan’s voice was near deadly serious, his eyebrows furrowed to match. 

The absurdity of his seriousness nearly brought a laugh, but Kiev held his tongue. He shook his head. “I don’t think you need to do that,” he insisted.

The frown on the prince’s face only deepened. “There are many things you don’t think,” he said, slowly. Kiev made to retort, but Rhonan raised a hand. “Listen…” he began, and then stopped. He pushed himself to sit up, and then pushed himself again to attempt standing— waving Kiev off when he came to assist. “As the prince and as your friend, I am insisting that you learn to dance in the Southern tradition. I can’t have my people not dancing at parties!” 

Rhonan took Kiev by the shoulders, leaning in close. “And then—”

“Ugh, your breath smells like wine…”

“Then you can teach me to dance in the Northern way.” Rhonan slid his hands down Kiev’s arms, taking hold of his hands when he reached them. “Teach me.”

Kiev actually did laugh then. “What? Now?”

Rhonan began to shift his weight back and forth, and Kiev tightened his grip to keep them both steady. “Yes, now! Now tell me, do you move your feet like this— or like this?”

“Like neither of those, actually,” Kiev replied, thoroughly amused. He began to guide Rhonan back to the bed, slowly. “Why don’t I show you tomorrow instead?”

“Why? Are you tired?”

“Yes, I’m tired.”

Rhonan hummed thoughtfully, and sat down on the mattress. “I’m tired, too.”

“I would think so; you had a long night.” Kiev encouraged Rhonan to lay down, guiding him to turn onto his side.

The prince moved easily beneath his hands, agreeable for likely the first time in his life. “You’ll be here to wake me in the morning?”

Kiev nodded. “Just like every other morning, Prince Rhonan.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking it out! Please take a look at my other works if you enjoyed this one.  
> \-----  
> Find me @[Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/firemandamen) and [tumblr](http://www.justdrinktea.tumblr.com)!


End file.
